1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus that can display an additional display region in a display area on the display unit, based on detected signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, mobile devices have been widely used because they can be easily carried. For example, 85% of people in the Republic of Korea are using mobile devices because they allow users to make voice calls while moving. Conventional mobile devices may provide a variety of functions in addition to the function of communicating voice calls between callers. For example, the conventional mobile device often has a file playback function, such as a Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player, and an image collecting function, such as a digital camera. The conventional mobile device can also support a function for playing a mobile game or an arcade game, etc.
Conventional mobile devices can create input signals via a variety of modes, for example, a touch screen, a keypad, etc. The touch screen creates input signals according to touch events. The keypad creates input signals when keys are operated.
Meanwhile, in order to retain the portability of mobile devices, the display unit installed in the mobile device is restricted in size. Therefore, a system is required that overcomes the limitation of the display area of the display unit and provides a user with the convenience to better use the mobile device.